A Kaze no Stigma X-mas
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: So Ayano has a little surprise for Kazuma...How will he react? Rated T ONESHOT


**A/N: **Hey there everyone! How are you spending your holiday? Having fun? Well, i am currently at my auntie's aaaaand, my cous gave me the laptop for a while so I thought of writing a romantic Christmas oneshot on Kaze no Stigma ^^ As for the rest of my fanfiction stories, I promise to keep up with them and upload daily after holiday is over. ( hopefully, I might move out after new year's so it might take a few more time. Gomen~~~ *bows* BUT if something like that happens I'll make sure to let you all know ^^ )

So, I'm always writing about dramatic stuff and I'm sure you're getting bored xD Therefore, I decided to make this oneshot something more light and happy ! =]

Enjoyy^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma **

"_urgh…I can't believe I'm feeling sick again…"_ Ayano thought while she sat up on her bed. Kazuma was in the bathroom, taking a shower before going out to do his usual Clan work. Now that he had married Ayano and become the Clan Leader, his responsibilities have multiplied ( Like being Ayano's husband wasn't already taking its tool on him xD ).

"Kazuma…are you done?..I..I'm not feeling very good" She shouted while she was getting off the bed. The door opened and a half-naked Kazuma appeared.

" What is it? Making up excuses to make me come out faster? Do you not bare to live without me even for a few seconds?" He said while trying to tease her, which in reality not only did not work but actually she didn't even hear him as she rushed to the bathroom. Kazuma, run behind her and helped her up. Ayano has been feeling sick for 2 weeks now. Every morning she'd rush to the bathroom and vomit, being all pale and extremely tired. Then back to sleep. In the beginning, he thought that the reason why Ayano is like that, is because she is finding it hard to cope with the whole marriage situation. However, he had also noticed that she had become distant and sad for no special reason. Kazuma picked her up bridal style as her legs were shaky, and put her in bed. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and said with a quite serious voice:

" You know Ayano, had I known that it'd be this hard for you, I wouldn't have proposed you..Why did you accept if you weren't feeling ready?You know I could wait. " Ayano put her head down and took Kazuma's hand in hers.

" Actually it's not that I wasn't ready to marry you…Or that I am finding it hard to cope with…It's just…That..you know..I didn't expect our family to grow bigger this fast…." Kazuma widened his eyes. Tears started falling from Ayano's eyes..

" Wai-WHAT?..Ayano…" He hugged her..And his hug this time had a completely different feeling…It was a feeling of both security and fear, happiness and most of all, it was a feeling of a completion of a bond!

" Ayano…I am sorry I didn't notice…I just didn't expect it either , it feels like a…dream…" Ayano hugged him too.

" Oh Kazuma, I was afraid that…you might feel too pressured so I didn't mention anything…I never thought that you'd actually like it.."

" To be honest, I never felt a part of a family…I never thought I'd be having someone to protect…First, I met you and Ren…You guys taught me how to love, hope and trust again…Having a child….Is only making me whole…Thank you Ayano for giving me such a great present…." Kazuma pulled back and then took Ayano's face in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy, tell me more stories of you and mom!" Little Ryou said while jumping on his father's lap. Kazuma stood up and took him in his arms.

" Nope! It's time for bed, Ryou..If you don't sleep Santa Claus won't come, you know!"

"Hmpf!" Ryou growled and crossed his arms. " You're always ruining all the fun!" Kazuma chuckled.

"Heyy you two! Hurry up and go to bed! Don't be bad kids or else no presents for you!" Ayano said with a teasing voice!.

" Heyy I'm not a child!I'm the father" Kazuma said all mighty!

Ayano laughed, took Ryou in her arms and put him in his bed. She kissed him on his forehead and left.

" Like father like son!" she murmured. Kazuma hugged her from behind and said..

"And is this a bad thing?" She turned back and hugged him too.

"No..Not at all…"

~~~~Fin~~~~

Well, it didn't quite come out too happy but i tried xD I hope you guys like this^^ Love ya 3


End file.
